Let $S$ be the set of integers $n > 1$ for which $\tfrac1n = 0.d_1d_2d_3d_4\ldots$, an infinite decimal that has the property that $d_i = d_{i+12}$ for all positive integers $i$. Given that $9901$ is prime, how many positive integers are in $S$? (The $d_i$ are digits.)

Let $k = d_1 d_2 d_3 \ldots d_{12}$, the first $12$ decimal digits of $\tfrac{1}{n}$. We can see that\[(10^{12} - 1)\left(\dfrac{1}{n}\right) = k \implies kn = 10^{12} - 1,\]so $S$ is the set that contains all divisors of $10^{12} - 1$ except for $1$. Since\[10^{12} - 1 = (10^6 + 1)(10^6 - 1) = (10^2 + 1)(10^4 - 10^2 + 1)(10^3 + 1)(10^3 - 1) = 101 \cdot 9901 \cdot 37 \cdot 11 \cdot 13 \cdot 7 \cdot 3^3 \cdot 37,\]the number $10^{12} -1$ has $4 \cdot 2^6 = 256$ divisors and our answer is $256 - 1 = \boxed{255}.$